


A Thousand Miles From Comfort

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, post 4x04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: Once upon a time they dreamed of this, but not in this way. AU from 4x04 where Kurt and Blaine don't reunite but do rekindle their friendship.





	1. Athlete/Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello guess what time it is? It's the greatest time of the year! You'll (hopefully, of course, we know how my muse doesn't want to cooperate with me) be seeing more of this every day. And because there are two words, I'm going to use both of them. Because I said so. Title from the Clean Bandit/Jess Glynne song Rather Be.

The first time Kurt wakes up his head screams at him.

The second time he wakes up a voice is screaming at him. “Kurt I swear to god you need to wake up right now.”

“I’m awake,” he grumbles, shielding the morning rays seeping through his room’s window with his arm.

“And you say I’m a handful when hung over,” the voice says, and Kurt snaps up against his body’s wishes.

“Blaine??”

“Surprised, huh?” Blaine stands at the foot of the bed wearing a pair of sweats, arms crossed in front of him. “I guess last night was a little fun, huh?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Kurt grumbles. “I don’t remember anything from yesterday.”

“Anything?”

“I mean, I remember you bailed out of the group heading out to ski because you felt bad for me.”

Blaine looks at him with a faint smile. “I didn’t think you should be alone. Just because you didn’t want to reinjure your ankle…”

“You of all people should know how clumsy I am, and it finally stopped hurting from my accident a week and a half ago.”

“But you needed someone, even if it was me.”

A memory hits Kurt. “Oh my god. We raided the minibar and had a Disney marathon.”

“You’ve got to admit our duet of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" ranks high up there.” Blaine finally sits down by Kurt. “And then you actually wanted to build a snowman, but he didn’t look right. You wanted him to be more athletic--why, I don’t know, it’s not like either of us are really that.”

“Can I blame Sam?”

“Of course,” Blaine chuckles. “It’s his bachelor weekend anyway.”

“So then what happened?” Kurt asks.

Blaine hesitates. “There’s some Advil on the nightstand, you might want to take that before I tell you the rest.”

Intrigued, Kurt reaches over, pops two pills into his mouth, and takes a sip of water from the tumbler set next to them. “Thank you,” he says.

“Any time. So um...I think we were restless after the snowman and we decided to get out of the resort and see what else is around Lake Tahoe. And one place...stood out, I guess.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

Blaine takes a breath and hands Kurt a slip of paper he’d been holding. Kurt takes one look before dropping it.

“A marriage license?” Blaine nods. “But this doesn’t mean anything. Maybe we just wanted it for fun.”

“Kurt, look at your hand.”

He looks down and--there’s a silver ring, two fingers in. “Holy shit. This can’t be happening. You’re punking me, aren’t you?”

“Okay first, does anyone even use Punk’d as a reference?” Blaine asks. “And second, do you really think I would trick you like this? It’s not like we didn’t talk about it enough before…”

“Yeah, before when we thought we’d be together forever! Now we actually are.”

“Not necessarily. We can annul it.”

Kurt shakes his head. “We’ll talk it over later. I need a shower. And some time alone.”

“I understand. But this is my room, not yours.”

He sighs. “How far away?”

“This is 312. You’re in 408.”

“Shit,” Kurt groans, flopping back on the bed.

“I can get your things if you want?” Blaine offers. “I’m assuming your key card is in your wallet?”

Kurt nods. “Thanks for the offer.”

Blaine stands up and shuffles across the room, grabbing his purple NYU hoodie off the desk chair where it had been tossed and pulling it on. He finds Kurt’s jeans in front of the bureau and fishes the wallet out. “Just so you know?” he says as he turns around. “I wouldn’t want to be married to any of my other exes.”

Kurt smiles faintly, not wanting to disappoint his new husband. “Me either.”


	2. Bury/Cinnamon

Blaine returns to his room fifteen minutes later armed with Kurt’s arsenal of beauty products and a change of clothes. He realizes as he gets to the door that he left his own key inside, so he knocks.

It isn’t long before Kurt opens the door to let him in. “Thank you so much,” he says as he takes the toiletries from Blaine.

“You’re welcome. Feel any better?”

“Physically, yes. Mentally, it might take some time.”

As Kurt heads to the bathroom, Blaine’s heart deflates with the click of the lock. It’s not that the situation is ideal--Blaine always pictured dating his husband before marriage--but it’s the way Kurt is running away from what happened that hurts more.

There is no simple answer as to why they could have gotten married. Sure, this weekend is Sam’s bachelor party and Blaine is the best man. But he just got out of a relationship six months ago and had been taking it easy. It took until the end of Blaine’s first year in New York for him to convince his family and friends that his feelings for Kurt had long been buried. There was a time, right after they hooked up at Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury’s aborted wedding, that Blaine assumed a reconciliation was on the way. But Kurt got serious with Adam and Blaine found himself heartbroken. He met Micah in his statistics class his freshman year at NYU, and then Kurt was nothing but his best friend. Until now.

Blaine’s phone rings, interrupting his thoughts. Of course it’s the groom himself. “Hey Sam,” he answers.

“Dude, is everything okay?” Sam asks.

Blaine bites his lip. “Yeah, why?”

“We haven’t seen you or Kurt since we left yesterday morning. He isn’t even in his room. Is he with you?”

“He is, yeah. He’s kind of under the weather.”

“And you’re taking care of him? How sweet.”

“Sam,” Blaine sighs.

“I know, I know, there’s no feelings there,” Sam replies. “You say it so much I finally believe you. But if you two ever do get back together I expect to be the first to know.”

Blaine chuckles as he stares at his wedding ring. “Trust me, you will be. Look, I hate to bail on you like this, especially as your best man, but I think we’ll take it easy today and meet you all for dinner?”

“No, that’s cool. I know you weren’t keen on the whole snowboarding weekend anyway, but you did such an awesome job getting everything together. You’re really the best man, Nightbird.”

“Thanks, Blond Chaneleon. I’ll see you at 6, okay?”

“Yep. Tell Kurt I hope he feels better.”

“Will do. Bye Sam.” Blaine hangs up and tosses the phone onto his bed. He lies down next to it and sighs into the pillow.

Kurt finally comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Blaine looks up and laughs. “You’re being a little modest in front of your husband,” he teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I need my clothes, Blaine.”

“Are you still mad?”

“I’m not mad.”

“You are.”

“Blaine, what’s done is done. We’re married, okay. How I feel is not going to change it in an instant.”

“Can we at least talk about this? Decide what to do next?”

“If you’ll take me to brunch downstairs. Jake said they have some amazing cinnamon French toast.”

“Of course,” Blaine smiles. The smile must be enough to comfort Kurt, because he takes his towel off right there to slip into his boxers. “Not so shy anymore, huh?”

Kurt blushes. “Not like you’ve never seen me naked before.”


	3. Camera/Candle

Kurt doesn’t say more than five words until he’s two cups of coffee into breakfast.

“I want to apologize,” he says, watching his thumb and index finger runup and down the handle of his mug rather than making eye contact. “It being you is not what I’m most upset about.”

“I don’t know if that makes me feel any better,” Blaine mumbles.

“It’s the entire situation in general. I--you know about my wedding binders, Blaine.” Kurt finally looks up. “You know I have so many grandiose plans on what the day should be--what it should have been.”

Blaine nods. “I can’t say this was my dream wedding either.”

“Honestly though, who gets drunk and marries their ex on a whim?”

“Ross and Rachel did.”

Kurt laughs for the first time in what feels like forever. “I always thought when we were together we were more Chandler and Monica.”

“Oh yeah, complete with the candlelight proposal.”

“Would you have?” Kurt asks. “Proposed. If you didn’t cheat.”

“Didn’t I basically do it that Christmas with the gum wrapper ring?”

Kurt remembers the ring. He placed it into a box that has all of the mementos of their relationship that Blaine doesn’t know about. Even Rachel isn’t aware of its existence unless she snooped around his bedroom. “But what about a real proposal? How would that have gone?”

Blaine thinks for a moment. “I probably would have taken you to Dalton. Asked New Directions and the Warblers to sing to us. Given a heartfelt speech on the staircase where we met, in front of all our loved ones.”

It sounds cheesy, but Kurt adores the scenario. Truth be told his longest relationship in his twenty-seven years on Earth has been Blaine. New York isn’t quite the fishbowl of opportunity he expected, first with Adam, then Elliott, then Ryan, not to mention the dozens of hookups he’s handled. Blaine’s been a bit more successful in the romance department; he just ended a four-year relationship with a classmate named Nathaniel in March. Everyone, Kurt included, expected they would walk down the aisle one day but it wasn’t meant to be.

“I’m not making you uncomfortable again, am I?” Blaine asks.

“Oh, no, I was just thinking,” Kurt replies. “You’re fine.”

“How about this...we enjoy tonight, and when we get back to New York we start on getting an annulment. Nobody has to know what happened, and before we know it this will be over. We can go back to how everything was before.”

Kurt nods. “Sounds good.”

“Great,” Blaine says. The server arrives with their dishes--the cinnamon French toast Kurt has been looking forward to, and simple eggs and toast for Blaine. He unfolds his napkin to set it in his lap. “Now shall we change the subject?”

“Absolutely.” Kurt pours a generous amount of syrup over his plate. “Tell me about Josie,” he says, “since I have yet to meet her.”

Blaine grins. “You’ll love her. She’s perfect for Sam in every way.”

“How did they meet?”

“Remember that Ralph Lauren shoot he did last year? She was the photographer. He got so flustered he broke one of her camera lenses, but she told him he could pay her back by taking her out to dinner.”

“And she didn’t run from his impressions?” Kurt asks between bites.

“Believe it or not she thinks they’re the best thing about him.”

They chat throughout breakfast and then break apart until dinnertime. Kurt decides to book a massage to get the tension of what happened out of him. But it isn’t until he gets ready for dinner and slides the wedding ring off that he feels a little better.


	4. Deputy/Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard, guys. Here's to catching up a bit after work tomorrow. And to Blam because yes.

When it came time to plan Sam’s bachelor party he had two requests of Blaine: go somewhere with lots of snow, and invite all the New Directions guys--Kurt included.

Blaine never expected Kurt to accept the invitation. He was never close with any of the other glee guys except Finn, plus Mercedes is still one of his closest friends and even if she’s dating someone, Blaine figured Kurt would decline out of loyalty to her. But in the end Puck (who is currently stationed in Germany) and Artie (who claimed he had other obligations but Blaine thinks he didn’t want to come and not do anything) were the only ones to say no. And mingling with Sam’s model friends has been fun.

Kurt is hanging out at a table talking to Ryder and one of the models. He’s the only one who is nursing a Diet Coke rather than alcohol, and Blaine doesn’t blame him. He just wishes he had the same resolve.

He goes to the bar to get a third beer when a hand claps him on the shoulder. “There’s my best man!”

Blaine turns around and sees Sam is farther gone. “What’s up?” he asks.

Sam shrugs, setting his whiskey on the bar. “Not much. Haven’t seen you much at all this weekend. You and Kurt have fun?”

“We did.” He pays for his beer and thanks the server. “Sorry I’ve bailed on everything.”

“Nah, don’t be. You’re my best man, my deputy in charge. Everything this weekend has been incredible.”

Blaine eyes him skeptically. “Is deputy in charge even a thing?”

“I say it is,” Sam grins. “Josie’s been calling her maid of honor her lady in charge.”

“You two are so weird, and so meant for each other.” Blaine takes a swig of his beer. “So what’s next? You have three weeks to go until the big day, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Sam hums. “We’re supposed to pick up our marriage license on Thursday. I think that’s what’s finally making this whole thing real, you know? This one sheet of paper is going to change our lives forever.”

Blaine suddenly has a newfound interest in the label on his bottle as he begins scratching at a corner of it. “Yeah, wild,” he says softly.

Sam throws an arm around Blaine. “Hey, look at me.” Blaine glances up at his best friend. “I know you feel like you’re missing out because Nathaniel broke up with you when you thought he was the one. But look at you. You’re only twenty-six, you’re attractive enough for a straight guy like me to notice, you’re a teacher who instructs one of the most important subjects anyone should know, and you’re the best damn performer I’ve met not named Rachel Berry. Sooner or later you’ll have him, and you’ll be the one getting married.”

Blaine feels his heart sink and he searches the room for Kurt, still at his table with Brent. “Yeah,” he says, “you’re right. It will happen when I least expect it.”


End file.
